Poirier VS Khabib
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction. Dustin's a mess after losing his first and only belt. He goes back to his hotel to rest, only to wake up to find Khabib watching him...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language/ Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N Hi guys! You knew this one was coming lol! I found this fight really interesting, and the whole T-shirt thing, and Khabib's attitude to Poirier and this fight were really unique, so of course I turned this into UFC slash.

* * *

A/N: Dustin's interview, almost made me cry lol, he's a champ he really is!

* * *

"And New Undisputed Lightweight champion Khabib the eagle nurmagomedov!" Bruce Buffer announces.

Dustin Poirier can feel his heart sink into the Octagon. Ten weeks of training gone down the drain. He looks over, Khabib's hand is raised. The belt placed around his waist. The claps, the yells, the cheers. Dustin can feel his team-mates hand around his shoulder and grabs it. He wants to look out to his wife Joelle, mouth his sorry, but the word won't come out. He's too choked up.

When he gets his chance to interview. He apologies and thanks everyone. He needs to sleep. His body is exhausted. On social media surprisingly he's getting support. Flying all the way to Abu Dhabi and putting it out on the line has earned him new fans. They get back to the hotel. His hotel door stays slightly open, this whole floor are his own team-mates anyway. His coaches and team-mates are reassuring him telling him that he could get a rematch, telling him that he almost had him, but he it knows it's a lie. His coaches run a bath for him.

* * *

By the time it's full and foaming everyone had gone and he's grateful. He pulls the plaster off of his eyebrow, Strips and gets in the tub. His knees almost buckle as he gets in. His legs are quite bruised and the wram water makes it sting. He lies in there and closes his eyes. he dreams about Bruce buffer saying "And New undisputed champion Dustin the diamond Poirier!" The smiles on his families faces, the face time with his daughter. His team-mates hoisting him up in the air as he became the reigning champion on the lightweight divison. With gold around his waist and Tony ferguson on his mind...

He groans a little as feels a hand on his knee. "Joelle?" He asks slowly opening his eyes. His eyes are a little blurry, he swears as he gets his focus.

"What the fuck?" He whispers looking at Khabib, in fresh new "Team Khabib" clothes and the huge furry mountain hat on.

"You're a warrior. Don't be upset"

* * *

"Get off me!" Dustin starts to shout until the other fighter puts a finger to his lips.

"Your wife went to get other family. She's going to be late. That's why I'm here to talk to you"

"Lucky fucking me!" Dustin snorted.

"Hey hey? What's with the attitude at me? I said you were tough challenge. Good fighter"

"Well obviously you were wrong. Thanks for the T-shirt by the way"

* * *

Khabib nodded. In the cage the Russian had said that he'd wear Dustin's shirt and sell it. Then give to the money to Dustin and his charity. He wasn't saying that for the press, for management or to look good to the UFC. Well, maybe he wanted to impress Dustin, but judging by the tired look on his face that wasn't going to work.

"That money doesn't have to go to your charity you know. That is for you, that is fight bonus money"

"Fuck you! I don't need your pity money. I don't need a fucking fight of the night bonus from you man. That's the most patronising shit I've ever heard!" Dustin growled. He watched his opponent nod his head and take his hat off, and put it in his lap.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Khabib says.

"Get out"

"You were interim champ. I'm now undisputed champ. Show me some respect, yes?" He asked. Before he can answer, he freezes as Khabib is in his face brushing his lips against his own. It's unexpected, but it doesn't feel weird. Again like in the fight, Khabib is demanding something from him and he feels to depressed to resist. He kissed him back, running his hand around his neck as his opponent brought their tongues together.

Dustin could barely enjoy it, before the champ pulled back smiling. "Bathe, but don't put clothes on. You look nice, like this" Khabib said stroking his face, he got up, got his hat and walked out of the bathroom. Dustin grabbed his sponge and a bottle of gel, soaping himself clean. Until all the sweat, blood and fears were drowning in the tub.


	2. Mauling

A/N: Hi guys! This was always going to be in two parts. I couldn't think of a Mature scene at the time. After watching more Khabib's interviews this chapter was born. Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Scrubbed clean, he's now pausing as his bath comes to an end. He instinctively pulls the plug out. It squeaks. "Shit" He mutters throwing a towel around his waist. He walks slowly to the door, drying most of himself off. He opens the door a creak, relaxing when he sees Khabib laying on his bed watching TV. He's dressed in another of Poirier's T-shirts and a pair of blue bad-boy shorts.

"Shit, did you change again?"

"Maybe, come here" Khabib waves him over.

Dustin goes to his drawer and pulls on a pair of shorts. "Hey, I want those off. Not on!" He laughs, rolling up his T-shirt. The other figher preps his hair in the mirror and sits on the side of the bed. He brings the Russian's T-shirt up to his neck and rubs his body. His index finger stroking Khabib's short but curly chest hair. "I'm not really into chest hair"

"It's not much. And look, my stomach, no hair!" Khabib points as Dustin aggressively pinches his nipple. "No, that's way too much"

* * *

"Sorry, I'll go easy" Dustin pats him on the shoulder, before straddling him. He rubs his thighs against the fighters arms and leans over, his kissing his neck softly before making a point to lick his chest hair. He cups Khabib's chest, the way he would his wife's tits, curling his tongue around the nipple. "Your nipples are fucking tiny" He tuts before sucking them one by one.

As tiny as they are his nipples are obviously his Kryptonite. Within seconds of licking the other one, he can feel the undisputed champion harden in his pants. He runs his other hand down his bare chest over-hearing the UFC commentators on the television, talking about his fight.

_"I just think Dustin spent time trying to gas Khabib out on the floor"_ Jon Anik said.

_"How? By letting himself get his arse kicked?"_ Michael Bisping laughs.

_"I saw the choke live. It was fucking nasty. Khabib had Dustin by the eyes and around the mouth, completely turning his body and his mind into soup"_ Dominick said.

Annoyed by the commentary, he taps under Khabib's arm and tells him to turn around. To Dustin's surprise he does without argument.

* * *

"How about you be my bitch for tonight?" Dustin asks slapping his ass.

"What?" The eagle asks, confused.

"Nothing, just relax" Dustin quickly gets to work licking his partner's shoulders. His palm on the right shoulder as he begins tongue action on the spine, from the top to the lower back. No where yet done, he pulls Khabib's shorts down revealing his pale ass and opens his cheeks.

"What...are you doing?"

"Just licking"

"No dick, you're not fucking me, I'm not into that" Khabib warns.

* * *

"That's cool. Just licking...like this..." Dustin repeats the same licks on the spine, pausing to lightly lick the outside of his arse. He stops waiting until the champion gives him permission with a minute, but embarrased nod. The other lightweight smiles, wetting the outside of the cheek before spreading him wide and spitting in his ass.

It was only when his tongue worked inisde him, that Dustin could finally hear tense moans erupting from Khabib's mouth. He didn't know why, but he figured that the Russian was quiet in bed. A "Fuck" here a small whine through his lips as he came with his wife. He figured that he hadn't had much ass action in Russia. And even if he had, it probably wasn't as good as this. Dustin smiles as much as he could, when Khabib's gasps of excitement blast over the sounds of the TV.

He can barely hear the octagon interviews. One of the worst interviews of his life, nearly in tears with his wife shaking her head in the front row.

* * *

"You're my bitch Khabibi, come on man. Say you're my bitch!" He collects his tongue smacking the champion's ass harder. In a flash the Dagestani, has his arm tangled in a weird inverted arm bar.

"What the fuck!" Dustin yells. With his arm trapped, Khabib hugs him to his body and reverses him onto the bed. Before the southerner can blink Khabib is on top. Thighs clamped against his, staring down at him, just like in the fight.

"I'm no-one's bitch. Conor is my bitch. Tony Ferguson will be my bitch, but I am no bitch for nobody. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, course sure" Dustin squirms as Khabib loosen's up.

"Can I fuck you?" He asks, sitting on his heels waiting for an answer.

"I wanted that belt more than anything!" Dustin blurts out, suddenly getting emotional.

"Yes, everyone wants my belt. Can I fuck you? Yes or no?" He asks again bluntly.

* * *

"Why not? Yeah, It'll take my mind off this nightmare!" Dustin raised his eyebrows, enjoying the view as the champion kisses him lightly on the mouth. Shorts are kicked off, and condoms are slid on. And Dustin starts awkwardly leaning up to get lube.

"Savlon cream? For injuries"

"That ain't lube though!" Dustin whines.

"Same difference, relax. It hurts, I will pull out. I promise" Khabib taps the thighs to get the other fighter to lean up and open his legs. He does so, cringing in discomfort as the Russian slowly thrust himself against him. Maybe they should have started with grinding first. It's too late to ask now, as Khabib gets into his stride licking Dustin's neck and tenderly biting his shoulder.

Khabib's dick feels big. To be fair he was too busy listening to TV and licking ass. He should have focused on the dick that Khabib was gently ploughing him with. He jerks his hips up, as the fighter goes a little faster, his pale body slowly turning a deep shade of pink from the exertion.

* * *

"You coming?"

"No"

"If I kiss you more, we can come together Inshallah?" Khabib asks, though it's not a question.

"Dude, that's not how this works" He clenches his mouth.

"You have very nice body. Lovely face too"

"So you don't want to smash my face...Change my face like you did to Conor?"

At the mention of McGregor's name, the champion stops, as soon as he pull's out Dustin knows that he's gone limp. So, there'd be no McGregor threesomes in the future. Which was okay with Dustin, they both couldn't stand that delusional vicious prick. He watches Khabib finally find a towel, dry himself off and put his shorts on. He almost sits on the other fighter's shoulder as he goes back to the bed and strokes Dustin's face.

* * *

"Gotta go now"

"Cool"

"I do want to smash your face, but in a different way. You're a very sexy guy!" Khabib nods impressed.

"Thanks...I guess"

"I have your number. I'll call you brother" Khabib gets up, grabs his shirt and leaves the room.

"Wait, how the fuck did you get my number!" Dustin shouts as hears the hotel door being firmly slammed shut.


End file.
